Sssttt, Ini Rahasia
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Ini authornya yang bilang: Jujur saya katakan, tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sini. Cuma rahasia yang terlalu sering kalian dengar. Happy #NaruHina Fluffy Day #5. Warning: OOC. Bored. AU.


**R**hyme **A.** **B**lack

**P**resen**T**

**A** **N**aru**H**ina **F**an**f**iction

**S**ssttt, **I**ni **R**ahasia

Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5 Year

And for all NaruHina Lovers, yang tetap setia mencintai NaruHina. Tidak ada fans yang seperti kalian (y) (y) (y)

**WARNING : OOC.** OOC. **OOC. B**oring **A**neh **S**ekali. **A**U.

**Naruto** always and always **belongs** to **Masashi **Khisimoto-sensei

**H**ope you **e**njoy this **s**tory! :D

1… 2… 3… TAKE… ACTION!

**~NHFD5~**

Tenang, santai saja. Rahasia ini bukanlah rahasia yang besar, bahkan cenderung tidak penting. Ini seperti rahasia basi yang sering kalian dapatkan, yang ketika kalian dengar (atau dalam kasus ini, kalian baca) mungkin kalian akan memutar bola mata kalian, menguap dan meninggalkan rahasia ini.

Karena sebenarnya kamu tahu, rahasia apa yang akan diceritakan ini.

_Well, _ tidak apa-apa kalau kamu meninggalkannya. Masih ada banyak cerita dan rahasia yang lebih menakjubkan di luar sana. Kamu hanya akan membuang waktumu di sini.

Namun, kalau kau memang punya banyak waktu dan butuh cerita pengantar tidur, yaaa… kau bisa membaca cerita iniu untuk membuatmu terlelap, dari pada menghitung domba, yak an?

Rahasia ini tentang dua anak manusia yang saling berbagi rahasia meskipun sebenarnya masih ada rahasia yang tidak mereka ceritakan. Tentang dua remaja yang menyukai dan disukai.

Selamat bosan!

**~NHFD5~**

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, Naruto? Aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu. Aku lebih suka dengan kita yang jadi sahabat. Seharusnya kau mengerti!"

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan menggertak, membuat Hinata membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Ia baru saja sampai di tempat bbiasanya untuk menghabiskan makan siang, sampai ia mendengar seseorang berteriak dan terdengar marah.

"Kau hanya terobsesi padaku," suara itu kini terdengar lebih lembut, dan juga putus asa seolah-olah lelah menasehati seornag anak kecil yang bandel. "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Kau. Tidak menyukaiku. Naruto, carilah orang lain."

Naruto.

Naruto?

Ah, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang berteriak-teriak itu. Hinata baru saja ingin mengendap-ngendap kabur dari persembunyiannya sampai ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura lewat tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Hinata merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding persembunyiannya, lantas pelan-pelan mengintip.

Di sana. Di bawah pohon bersantainya ada pemuda yang sedang berbaring di sana. Matanya terpejam, namun dari dadanya yang naik turun dengan tidak teratur Hinata tahu bahwa pemuda berambut kuning itu sedang berusaha meredam gejolak di dadanya.

"Kau keluarlah." katanya, "aku tahu kau sejak tadi bersembunyi di sana."

Hinata merasakan kakinya gemetar, takut. Namun ada sebuah perasaan yang mengalahkan takutnya. Membuat gemetarnya makin hebat. Ia ingin sekali lari dari tempat itu, dia tinggal berbalik dan memacu langkah cepat-cepat.

Namun, tungkai kakinya melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan yang besar dengan malah memperlihatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

Bodoh sekali.

Pintar sekali.

"Oh, Hinata." ujar Naruto, setelah melihatnya pemuda itu segera berganti posisinya menjadi duduk. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ano... aku... aku..."

"Kau tak perlu segugup itu." Naruto nyengir kuda, nada suaranya santai seolah mengatakan bahwa apa yang ada di dalam kepala Hinata tidak akan terjadi.

"Aa—aku mau makan siang di sini, tapi... tapi aku tidak tahu kalau... Errr, kalau kau tidak ingin diganggu aku... aku bisa mencari tempat lain saja."

Naruto melepaskan senyum lebarnya, senyum mataharinya. Seakan mendung yang tadi menutupinya tidak pernah menutupinya. Ia menepuk rumput yang ada di sisinya. "tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang pergi, ini kan tempatmu."

"Kita bisa berbagi!" seru Hinata tanpa sadar, membuat Naruto melemparkan pandangan kaget padanya. Rasa-rasanya jantungnya jatuh ke kakinya, genggaman pada kotak makannya semakin erat. Ia menggigit ujung lidahnya karena Naruto masih memandanginya, pandangan yang cukup lama karena kini jantungnya sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan memompa begitu keras sampai-sampai rasanya sakit.

Sebuah kekehan terdengar, "baiklah. kita bisa menerima saranmu. Ayo, duduk di sini."

Gadis berambut biru tua itu mematung, ragu untuk menerima ajakan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia begitu malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Pada akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang tidak berarti antara ia dan dirinya sendiri, Hinata beranjak menuju pohon tempat Naruto bersandar dan duduk dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau sering makan siang di sini?" tanya Naruto kemudian, meski menunduk, Hinata tahu bahwa kini Naruto tengah menatapnya.

"Ummm, begitulah." Hinata menjawab singkat, takut kalau ia nantinya akan terlalu banyak bertanya, terlebih lagi, dia masih harus menata kembali degupan jantungnya yang acak-acakan.

"Oh. Pantas saja aku jarang melihatmu di kantin kalau jam istirahat."

Hinata diam saja, kemudian membuka kotak makannya, "Naruto mau?" ia menyodorkan sekotak yang berisi onigiri dan sushi.

Naruto melirik makan siang Hinata. Jejeran sushi itu benar-benar menarik dan menggugah selera, sayangnya nafsu makannya seolah kabur entah ke mana. Saat ini ia hanya ingin diam. Tidak ingin mengunyah, atau melakukan apa pun. Ada badai yang perlu ia tenangkan di dalam dadanya dan rasanya akan sulit menenangkan badai bila melakukan hal lain, makan misalnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, memejamkan mata dan tenang. Ketenangan yang menyedihkan, karena Naruto tidak pernah sediam ini.

Hinata bingung harus bagaimana, maka ia pun hanya duduk diam di sana. Bekalnya ia tutup kembali, nafsu makannya juga luntur melihat keadaan Naruto. Meskipun ia tidak pernah dekat dengan Naruto dan hanya mampu melihat pemuda itu dari jauh, namun ia tahu, ia paham bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu. Perasaan patah hati, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan sulitnya menyatukanr asa yang remuk. Ia sudah mengalaminya sejak lama, lama sekali sampai ia terbiasa hidup dengan hati yang patah.

"Apakah aku terlihat semenyedihkan ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah jeda yang cukup panjang di antara mereka.

Hinata masih bungkam. Ingin jujur tapi ia takut Naruto terluka oleh perkataannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Memandang jauh ke atas langit yang penuh dengan awan-awan putih selembut kapas. Saat ini, Naruto hanya butuh seseorang yang diam.

"Padahal aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Tapi lamanya waktu tidak bisa menjamin apakan seseorang itu akan membalas perasaan kita." ujar Naruto.

Dalam hati, Hinata mengiyakan.

"Padahal," lanjut Naruto lagi, "aku selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum, berusaha membuatnya untuk memperhatikanku, membuatnya melihatku lebih dari sekedar sahabat... tapi... konyol. Semuanya sia-sia saja. Sialnya perasaan itu tidak mau pergi, bahkan setelah penolakan yang berkali-kali. Aku... aku benar-benar menyedihkan, kan Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk saja, memandangi jemarinya yang saling meremas menenangkan getaran yang menjalar dari hatinya. Patah hati ini begitu menular.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan. Menyedihkan di seluruh dunia" suara Naruto tercekat, ada gumpalan besar yang ingin ia muntahkan namun enggan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ditolak memang menyedihkan." akhirnya setelah diam begitu lama, Hinata bersuara juga. Suaranya begitu tenang, membuat Naruto yang begitu larut dalam kegalauan hati menoleh padanya. Seluruh atensi pemuda itu terpaku pada gadis ini. "Namun, Naruto bukanlah orang paling menyedihkan. Setidaknya, kamu melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang itu. Kamu sudah pernah menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kamu sukai, dan mendapatkan kepastian. Sekali pun itu adalah kepastian yang pahit."

Ada jeda sejenak, Hinata tampak berpikir apakah ia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Masih ada seseorang di luar sana yang hanya bisa menatap dari jauh tanpa melakukan apa-apa, menyimpan sendiri perasaannya, terkatung-katung tanpa kepastian. Masih lebih baik pahit, Naruto. Daripada hanya merasa tanpa berusaha."

Entah keberanian dari mana ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Kini Hinata merasa aneh sendiri, Naruto memandanginya dengan pandangan yang aneh dan wajah yang melongo. Ia bergerak kikuk di tempatnya, berharap agar ada lubang di sana sehingga ia bisa mengubur dirinya dan bersembunyi di sana untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku..." Naruto mendengus, ia terkekeh sehingga membuat Hinata mengirim tatapan heran padanya, namun lekas ia menunduk lagi karena Naruto masih menatapnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata sebijak itu Hinata."

"..."

"Kau memang benar, kalau dibandingkan dengan orang itu, aku adalah orang yang lebih beruntung. Sial sekali dia."

"..."

"Ap—"Naruto masih ingin mengoceh lebih banyak lagi, sampai ia menyadari perubahan di wajah Hinata, "Jangan katakan kalau seseorang itu adalah kamu Hinata?"

Hinata hanya melempar senyum sendu, matanya beralih pada arloji yang ada di pergelangan kirinya. "Waktu istirahat sudah selesai, Naruto. Aku... aku kembali ke kelas dulu." katanya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Naruto mengangguk saja, sedikit bingung harus bicara apa lagi.

"Hinata!" panggilnya, setelah beberapa saat berpikir, "kejadian yang tadi kau lihat itu... bisa kan kamu merahasiakannya?"

"Umm. Asalkan Naruto juga mau merahasiakan ceritaku tadi."

Mereka saling berbalas senyum, Hinata melangkah kembali sementara Naruto masih terus memandangi langit yang ada di atasnya. Lama ia termenung di sana, memikirkan penolakan sahabatnya yang mungkin sudah bosan dengan pernyataannya, merenungkan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata yang tak pernah ia kira memiliki permasalahan yang hampir sama dengannya.

Kini ia merasa hampa.

Atau, acak-acakan dan penuh. Hatinya perlu diberesi, disapu, dipel, dan ditata kembali.

Ia bingung sendiri.

**~NHFD5~**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian di halaman belakang sekolah itu, dan semakin lama, Naruto semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Naruto jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Terkadang ia sendirian—ketika ia membolos—, namun lebih sering ditemani Hinata yang memang menjadikan pohon itu sebagai lokasi untuk bersantap siang. Kadang kala, keheningan menjadi sosok ketiga di antara mereka. Hanya duduk diam dengan pikiran yang menerawang ke mana-mana, namun, terkadang pula kebersamaan mereka ditingkahi dengan celotehan Naruto tentang apa saja. Tentang klub volly-nya, tentang teman-teman kelasnya, namun lebih banyak tentang hatinya yang masih belum sembuh.

Entah sejak kapan kebersamaan itu menjadi pertemuan yang rutin. berhari-hari kemudian, setiap waktu istirahat mereka akan bertemu di sana. Saling berbagi rahasia-rahasia. Tentang sahabat yang mencintai sahabat yang lain, pula tentang cinta yang tidak pernah terkatakan. Keduanya begitu lepas bercerita. Semakin lama, cerita-cerita dan pertemuan itu menjadi candu dan kebiasaan. Menjadi sesuatu yang dinantikan dan membuat... nyaman.

"Apakah kamu pernah mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanmu itu, Hinata? tanya Naruto pada pertemuan mereka yang kesekian puluh. Ia berbaring santai, menikmati sejuk di bawah naungan pohon mereka.

"Apakah kamu pernah mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan pada sahabatmu itu?" Hinata balas bertanya, matanya tidak lepas dari novel fantasi yang ada di pangkuannya. Ada yang lain dari nada suaranya, namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ummm, susah." Naruto mencebik. "Aku sudah terbiasa memikirkannya dan sangat sulit untuk tidak memikirkannya. Kau tahu, kepala kita hanya penuh dengan dia dan dia saja. Dan itu sungguh-sungguh menyiksa. Ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa..."

Benarkah, Naruto?

Benarkah kalau kepalamu masih penuh dengan orang yang sama? Atau tanpa sadar, sudah ada sosok lain di sana

**~NHFD5~**

Pada pertemuan yang lain, pertemuan yang andaikan bisa diulang, Si pemuda pirang itu mungkin tidak ingin datang. Karena hari itu, segalanya menjadi lebih acak-acakan lagi, lebih membingungkan dan tidak tertebak. Kita akan kembali pada satu deskripsi yang benar-benar membosankan. Naruto yang berbaring dengan nyaman dan di sebelahnya ada Hinata yang sedang membaca. Hari itu, Naruto enggan mengoceh. Pikirannnya sibuk akan satu hal. Satu hal yang semakin enggan ia pikirkan, semakin jauh pikiran itu membawanya.

Naruto mengganti lengan kiri yang mulai keram karena dipakai unntuk menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan kanannya. Biasa saja memang, sampai ia merasa repot sendiri dengan kabel headsetnya, ia hendak merogoh sisi sampingnya, hendak mengambil ipod-nya yang tergeletak pasrah di rerumputan, sampai ia tidak sengaja menyentuh jemari Hinata. Hangat dan membingungkan, karena kini ada gelenyar-gelenyar aneh yang merambati tangannya seperti arus listrik. Merambat sampai ke dada dan membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Telapak tangannya kaku di atas jemari-jemari lentik Hinata. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk segera mengangkat lengannya, namun hatinya enggan. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak sopan bila ia terus-terusan menyentuh jemari Hinata seperti ini, tapi... persetan dengan semua kesopanan itu. Naruto nyaman seperti ini. Ia nyaman dengan segala keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia bersama Hinata.

Jemarinya bergerak kikuk, bibirnya melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan dan dengan bodohnya ia menahan napas saat dengan perlahan ia menautkan telunjuknya dengan telunjuk Hinata. Ia berpaling ke samping, menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia merinding sendiri, rasa meluap-luap di dadanya makin menjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Yang pasti, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Tidak juga dengan rasa kecewa yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membumihanguskan kesenangannya ketika Hinata melepaskan tautan jemari mereka untuk menutup buku yang ia baca.

Rasanya menyebalkan. Naruto benar-benar ingin melemparkan arloji yang dipakai Hinata ke Kutub Utara, karena ia tahu, setelah melihat arloji itu tandanya waktu kebersamaan mereka telah berakhir.

"Naruto, aku... aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya." kata Hinata sembari berdiri dan membersihkn rumput yang melekat di rok seragamnya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa bolos satu mata pelajaran?" Naruto memberikan pandangan memohon pada Hinata. Sialan, apa yang sedang aku lakukan? ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku bukan kamu, Naruto. Aku tidak membolos untuk tidur-tiduran di sini." ujarnya lalu berbalik menuju gedung kelasnya.

"Hei... Hei, tunggu aku Hinata!" teriaknya, lalu buru-buru bangun dari tidurannya dan mensejajari langkah Hinata.

**~NHFD5~**

Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto selalu saja tidak sabar menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi. Pertemuannnya dengan Hinata akan menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, begitu bel berbunyi, bahkan sebelum gurunya keluar dari kelas, ia sudah melesat sendiri menuju pohon di belakang sekolah. Duduk sendirian di sana menanti seorang gadis dengan kotak makan siang dan buku di tangannya.

Ia mengecilkan volume ipodnya ketika melihat siluet Hinata berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melebarkan senyumnya, dan berusaha keras meredam dentuman di dadanya. "Hai Hinata!" serunya riang, lalu menggeser duduknya untuk Hinata.

"Ha—hai." Hinata membalas kikuk, pipinya bersemburat merah ketika ia membalas senyum Naruto. Membuat Naruto ingin... ingin apa ya? Entahlah, bahagia saja Naruto melihat Hinata malu-malu membalas senyumnya.

"Kau tidak bawa makan siang?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata hanya membawa sebuah novel bersamanya.

"A—aaa, gomen aku tidak membuatnya tadi pagi, soalnya aku buru-buru berangkat tadi. Ma—maaf Naruto." Hinata berkata lirih, ada nada penyesalan di dalam suaranya. "Aduh, apa sebaiknya kita makan siang saja di kantin?"

Makan siang di kantin? Dan melewatkan satu waktu untuk berduaan di sini?

"Ah, tidak usahlah."

"Tapi nanti Naruto lapar—"

"Nggak deh, toh pas tadi pagi aku juga udah sarapan. Hehehe..." ia terkekeh, sedikit kecewa karena hari ini tidak bisa merasakan lezatnya bekal buatan Hinata.

Lalu diam lagi.

"Itu buku apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto, tumben-tumbennya ia tertarik pada bacaan Hinata, biasanya juga ia hanya tertarik mengamati si empunya buku sambil tidur-tiduran.

Haaa? Benarkah? Benarkah itu Naruto?

"Oh, ini?" Hinata memperlihatkan novel bersampul merah dengan gambar drumset, "ini novel yang mengajarkan kita untuk _move on_, Naruto."

"_Move on_?"

"Iya, _move on_. Berpindah dari cinta yang lama ke cinta yang baru. Tidak lagi terus-menerus terpuruk dan bangkit untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik."

"Hinata mau _move on_?"

"Eh?"

"Hinata mau _move on_?" Naruto mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya, entah mengapa ia merasa melambung ketika mengira-ngira Hinata akan berpaling dari cintanya yang lama. Cinta pada orang tolol yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mencintainya dnegan sepenuh hati. Beruntungnya orang itu. "Apa kamu sudah melupakan orang itu?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, ada kabut yang menghalangi binar di mata Hinata. Membuat Naruto ingin menyingkirkannya, dan menaruh matahari di sana sehingga ia menjadi hangat kembali. Tidak dingin dan sepi lagi.

"Aku... entahlah..." Hinata menunduk, memandangi jemarinya yang saling bertautan. "Rasanya sulit sekali. Aku sudah berusaha agar dia mau melihatku, menyadari diriku yang selalu ada di sampingnya, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu. Ia hanya melihat orang lain. Aku... aku ingin berhenti mengharapkannya. Tapi perasaan ini tidak mau pergi."

Ini bukan kali pertama Naruto melihat perempuan menangis. Ia pernah melihat sahabatnya, ibunya, tantenya, gurunya menangis. Namun, rasanya begitu berbeda ketika melihat air mata mengaliri pipi Hinata. Rasanya seperti ada merobek-robek dadanya dan menaburkan garam di setiap luka-lukanya. Rasanya... ia akan melakukan apa pun agar Hinata berhenti menangis.

Sebegitu cinta kah Hinata pada seseorang itu?

"Hei kau jangan menangis Hinata." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, kemudian dengan tangannya yang lain ia mengusap lembut air mata Hinata. Tolong berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Tolong berhenti menyakitiku.

"Ma—maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menelan ludah, rasanya pahit sekali. "Kalau memang, kalau memang kamu sangat mencintai orang itu, maka kamu harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa kamu ada. Bahwa kamu yang lebih baik. Kalau memang kamu benar-benar mencintai dia, kamu tidak akan menyerah."

Naruto merutuki setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya ia seperti membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan terus menyemangati Hinata.

"Apa harus seperti itu?"

"Iya. Harus. Maju atau menyerah." suara Naruto menguat, begitu pula dengan genggamannya. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata tersenyum, lalu terkekeh pelan. Membuat Naruto bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Hinata.

"Kata-katamu... seperti orang yang mau perang saja, Naruto." lekas ia membersihkan pipinya dari sisa-sisa air mata. "Kamu benar. Aku mungkin harus berusaha lebih baik lagi. Aku harus terus maju agar ia melihatku, agar aku bisa berjalan di sisinya dan menggenggam tangannya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, hatinya berkedut sakit. Lekas ia memperlebar senyumnya. "Iya lah! Kalau kita tidak mau berperang untuk perasaan kita sendiri, lantas siapa lagi? Ya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ummm, sepertinya aku punya lagu yang cocok untukmu. " Naruto kemudian merogoh kantongnya, memasangkan satu headset di telinganya dan yang satunya lagi di telinga Hinata. "Dengarkan baik-baik."

_Hidupku tanpa cintamu_

_Bagai malam tanpa bintang_

_Cintaku tanpa sambutmu_

_Bagai panas tanpa hujan_

_Jiwaku berbisik lirih_

_Ku harus milikimu_

Naruto memandang jauh ke dalam mata Hinata. Kini kabut itu sudah menyingkir, ia hanya perlu mengambil matahari. Jantungnya semakin menggila sekarang, menggedor-gedor dadanya dengan kuat seolah ingin keluar dan menumpahkan segala rasa yang membuatnya penuh. Pikirannya penuh. Saat ini, untuknya, hanya ada Hinata yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, duduk di sisinya. Hinata yang ia genggam tangannya.

_Aku bisa membuatmu_

_jatuh cinta kepadaku_

_Meski kau tak cinta kepadaku_

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana dan sejak kapan semuanya berubah. Baginya, Hinata tidak lagi menjadi sosok teman untuk berbagi rahasia, jam istirahat dan bekal makan siang.

_Beri sedikit waktu_

_Biar cinta datang _

_karena telah terbiasa_

Begitu pula dengan jarak yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Naruto bisa melihat jelas _amethyst_ Hinata yang hanya terpaku padanya. Entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya condong ke arah Hinata. Hanya tinggal beberapa jarak lagi yang perlu ia hilangkan.

Ia bisa merasakan hangat napas Hinata menerpa wajahnya.

Genggaman tangannya pada Hinata semakin mengerat.

**~NHFD5~**

Naruto merasa canggung bahkan ketika ia sendirian. Segalanya berjalan tidak normal, bahkan sejak kejadian penolakannya sebulan yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seaneh ini? Ketika jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya dulu, hatinya tidak pernah sinting begini. Tapi kenapa dengan Hinata rasanya begitu berbeda?

Ia selalu menanti-nantikan pertemuan mereka, selalu mencari-cari alasan agar bisa bertemu, selalu pura-pura berpapasan di koridor sekolah, selalu pura-pura mau membolos dan melompati tembok pembatas sekolah sehingga ia bisa berpura-pura kaget ketika Hinata 'menangkap basah' dirinya yang membolos, lalu mereka bisa berakhir pada satu percakapan panjang di bawah pohon. Pernah sekali waktu, Hinata tertawa karena lelucon yang ia lontarkan. Tawa gadis itu adalah tawa yang merdu, seperti suara angin yang menghembus dedaunan dan padang bunga. Tawa yang seperti candu yang membuat dirinya ingin mendengar terus dan terus. Terlebih pada ekspresi manis gadis itu, saat pipinya merona merah karena tertawa. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi, dan setiap malamnya ia selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan 'topik apa lagi ya yang bisa membuat Hinata tertarik? Candaan apa lagi ya yang bisa membuat Hinata tertawa?'

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia terus-terusan memikirkan Hinata.

Jangan katakan kalau ia...

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Tidak mungkin apa, Tuan Uzumaki?"

"Haa?" Naruto melongo, kemudian seakan habis disiram air dingin ia menoleh ke kanan kirinya, semua teman-teman di kelas menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan kaget dan ingin menertawakannya. Guru Sejarahnya, Pak Asuma tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan, seakan ingin melemparnya keluar jendela. "A—aaa, tid-tidak, pak. Ano... ano... aku... aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting! Maaf, hari ini aku akan membolos lagi. Permisi dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto segera melesat menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Masih tersisa 30 menit lagi sampai waktu istirahat datang, dan dia berkeliaran di halaman belakang sekolah dengan gelisah. Duduk, berdiri, berbaring, bergelantungan di pohon seperti simpanse dan menaiki tembok pembatas, duduk-duduk di atasnya sembari menatap ke arah koridor, menantikan Hinata dan ia ingin memastikan hatinya.

Apakah ia akan berdebar-debar bila berada melihat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya?

Kalau iya, tandanya—Ah sialan! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak!

Sial—Apa?!

"Tidak—Tidak mungkin!" Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, bahkan mulai membentur-benturkan belakang kepalanya ke batang pohon. "Kalau aku... apa yang kulihat darinya?"

Matanya. Senyumnya. Suaranya. Pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kalau iya... apa aku harus menemuinya? Tapi aku sudah menunggunya di sini. Dia akan datang, bukan?"

Namun, sepuluh menit lagi isttirahat akan selesai dan gadis yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang. Naruto terus-terusan menoleh ke arah koridor. Gelisahnya semakin menjadi ketika hatinya mengatakan bahwa yang ditunggu tidak akan muncul-muncul. Impulsif, ia turun dari dahan pohon dan berlari kecil menuju kelas Hinata.

Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini?

Apa dia sakit?

Apa Hinata... menghindarinya?

Menghindarinya?

"Menghindari...ku?"

Tentu saja Hinata menghindarinya! Apa lagi?

Semuanya sangat jelas. Sudah tiga hari dia tidak melihat Hinata, bayangannya saja tidak. Hari pertama, oke, Naruto memang shock karena ia juga tidak menyangka akan tingkahnya saat itu. Hari kedua dia masih ragu-ragu, namun dengan segenap hati dia memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan menunggunya di pohon itu. Hari ketiga, kemarin ia menunggu di pohon itu sampai sekolah bubar dan Hinata tidak kunjung datang. Padahal dia benar-benar ingin minta maaf dan sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Dia kan tidak melakukan apa—

Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini!

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau di depan kelasku?"

Naruto bangun dari stress dadakannya dan mendapati sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyelidiki. Kewaspadaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin—"

"Aku tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana lagi. Tapi aku ingin kau menjawab satu pertanyaanku—"

"Aku sduah bilang, aku—"

"—Kau tahu di mana Hinata sekarang?"

"—Nggak akan teri—Apa?"

"Kau tahu di mana Hinata sekarang?"

"Hinata?"

"Iya, Hinata."

"Ada urusan apa kau—"

"Sudah jawab saja aku!"

"Wow, santai. Hinata yaa? Hmmm... sepertinya dia di perpustakaan—Hei! Hei Naruto! Kau ada urusan apa dengan Hinata?! Hoiiii!"

**~NHFD5~**

Naruto hampir saja menabrak pintu perpustakaan, beberapa siswa yang berada di dekat pintu menoleh ke arahnya, penjaga perpustakaan sampai menahan napasnya. Naruto Uzumaki si bajingan tengik masuk perpustakaan?

Naruto tidak buang-buang waktu, ia tidak akan bisa berhenti gelisah sampai ia menemukan Hinata dan menanyai gadis itu baik-baik.

Apa dia sudah bisa _move on_?

Atau apakah gadis itu akan mengikuti kata-kata dari Dewa 19?

"Aku sudah gila."

Hinata ada di sana. Menulis sesuatu dengan begitu serius di dalam kubikel baca yang membatasinya dari dunia luar. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela yang ada di dekatnya, menerpa wajah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu tampak bersinar. Seluruh tubuh Naruto merinding dan jantungnya berdetak hebat, dan ia tahu bahwa ini bukan karena ia habis berlari tadi.

Naruto berjalan mendekati kubikel Hinata, dan setiap langkahnya membuatnya makin kikuk. Berbagai hal berlarian di dalam kepalanya, seperti arena balap, berdesing-desing dengan cepat dan ia tak punya kesempatan untuk tahu mengapa ia menjadi seperti itu.

Rasanya jelas sekali. Dadanya sakit sekali karena detakannya menguat. Ia menelan ludah, dulu menghadapi Hinata tidak pernah sulit begini, sekarang, menatapnya saja sudah menghabiskan banyak energi. Naruto ingin menyapanya, tapi lidahnya kelu dan kakinya seperti terpaku di tanah.

Bagaimana kalau Hinata masih mencintai orang itu? Apakah ia harus mengalami perasaan yang tak berbalas untuk yang kedua kalinya? Naruto bahkan tidak merasa pasti dengan hatinya dan Hinata yang menghindari dirinya semakin membuat rumit.

"Hinata," Ibu penjaga perpustakaan memanggil Hinata, membuat gadis yang tadi sibuk menulis itu mendonggakkan kepalanya. Naruto merapatkan dirinya pada rak buku terdekat dan mengintip tindakan gadis itu dari celah-celah buku di hadapannya. Hinata sedang berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakan, dia tersenyum, kemudian pergi bersama ibu itu.

Di persembunyiannya, Naruto mendengus kecewa. Ia berjalan ke kubikel Hinata tadi begitu gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia melihat ada beberapa buku tebal di sana, rupanya Hinata sedang belajar. Iseng, ia mengambil buku yang ia asumsikan sebagai buku catatan Hinata. Ia ingin melihat apakah tulisan tangan gadis itu cantik atau tidak.

_Maret, 22 2014_

_Aku semakin kecanduan. Kau tahu? Kecanduan oleh dirinya yang tidak pernah sadar-sadar akan perasaanku. Aku tahu aku bodoh untuk terus berharap padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku, aku hanya mau dia._

Naruto tertegun. Ini... buku harian Hinata? Ia mengelus kulit luar buku itu. Kalau ia membuka halaman yang tepat, ia pasti bisa menemukan siapa orang yang selama ini disukai Hinata. Lekas ia membolak-balik halaman buku bercorak gelembung warna-warni itu. Tangan tan-nya menelusuri dengan seksama. Buku ini adalah buku pertama yang membuatnya tidak mengantuk.

_Maret, 29 2014_

_Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak kusangka-sangka. Aku... aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Aku bahkan gemetaran. Gemetarnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Tadi dia—_

Apa?

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak salahkan—

"Naruto!" Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, beberapa meter di depannya Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang campur aduk.

"Hi—Hinata, ini... aku..." Naruto gelagapan, mau bersembunyi tapi kelakuannya ketahuan. Hinata berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto tidak tahu arti pandangan Hinata, dia hanya merasa ada banyak luka di sana.

PLAK!

Panas menjalar di pipi kiri Naruto, rasanya sakit sekali. Namun ia tahu ia tidak pantas untuk mengeluh. Hatinya juga sakit, hati Hinata apa lagi.

"Aku..."

"Kamu tidak seharusnya membaca buku ini." ujar Hinata sembari menahan isakannya, setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Hinata dan tetesan itu serasa mengiris hatinya. Hinata mengambil buku itu tanpa menatapnya dan berbalik pergi.

Naruto ingin sekali mengejar gadis itu, mengatakan banyak maaf atas kelancangannya. Namun, sekali lagi kakinya terpaku. Bukan hanya karena ia telah menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata, tapi juga karena ia telah melukai gadis itu.

"Aku... minta maaf."

**~NHFD5~**

Tiga jam berlalu dengan nelangsa dan Naruto masih belum beranjak dari perpustakaan. Selama itu dia hanya duduk diam di depan kubikel yang tadi Hinata tempati. Terlalu banyak hal yang muncul hari ini. Perasaannya masih tak karuan dan otaknya masih saja lambat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kalau kau terus di situ, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa." Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Ibu penjaga perpustakaan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. "Sebentar lagi perpustakaan tutup. Kau, menyingkirlah dari sini."

Lekas, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tinggal selangkah lagi keluar dari ruangan penuh buku itu sampai wanita paruh baya itu berucap lagi. "Kau bisa saja menyesal karena tindakanmu tadi. Namun akan ada penyesalan yang lebih besar lagi kalau kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya."

Naruto tertegun, "dari mana kau..."

"Wajahmu tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. Semua orang bisa melihat kalau gadis itu memiliki tempat spesial di hatimu."

"..."

"Kau harus cepat-cepat, atau kau tak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi." Ibu itu berkata sembari membereskan buku-buku di meja kerjanya. Naruto masih saja bodoh. "Kau tunggu apa lagi, bocah?"

"Hee? Te—terima kasih!"

Naruto memacu langkahnya menuju kelas Hinata, jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu. Di koridor hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang. Naruto semakin mempercepat jalannya, jangan sampai Hinata...

Pulang.

Kelas Hinata kosong.

Naruto celingukan, kemudian kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolah sembari berharap bahwa gadis itu belum pulang.

Dia hanya terlambat menyadari. Dia hanya buta. Buta. Buta. Buta. Dan kini matanya terbuka lebar. Ada yang menunggu di hadapannya dan dia hanya perlu berlari untuk mendapatkannya. Dia hanya perlu berlari dan menyatakannya. Dia hanya perlu—

Hinata. Hinata ada di sana. Di teras koridor yang sedikit meredup karena mendung yang bergelayut di langit. Gadis itu di sana. Di bawah payung bening dan melangkah pulang.

"Biar aku yang memegang payungnya."

Hinata tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan besar nan hangat menggenggam tangannya yang memegang payung. Hinata tanpa menoleh—dan ia pun tak mampu menoleh—pun tahu siapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun juga tidak menolak saat tangan kiri Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada pegangan payung. Kini hanya Naruto yang memegang payung itu, sementara jemari Hinata terperangkap di dalam genggaman kiri Naruto.

Sekarang, hanya ada rinai hujan di antara mereka, juga suara langkah mereka yang beradu dengan aspal yang basah. Ketenangan yang aneh karena beberapa jam yang lalu salah satu di antara mereka telah melayangkan tamparan ke salah satu yang lain.

"Selama ini, aku hanya tahu kamu yang selalu beristirahat di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah." Naruto memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyangka kalau kau menyukai—"

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, Na—Naruto." Hinata menyentakkan tangannya, namun tautan jemari Naruto semakin mengerat.

"Tidak bisa kah kau membiarkanku menyelesaikan perkataanku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang menuntut. Matanya menatap jauh ke dalam mata Hinata dan mencoba menemukan kejujuran di dalam sana. "Tadi aku sudah membaca rahasiamu. Dan sekarang, aku ingin berlaku adil dengan mengatakan padamu rahasiaku"

"Na—Naruto lepas—"

"Ah sialan!" tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menyentakkan tangan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap gadis itu dalam-dalam dengan kedua lengannya dan tidak mengijinkan sedikit pun celah agar gadis itu bisa memberontak dan kabur darinya.

"Kau ingin tahu satu rahasia, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, "Aku senang mengetahui rahasiamu. Aku senang bahwa selama ini, bukan cuma aku yang menyimpan rahasia. Dan betapa melegakannya bahwa kita memiliki rahasia yang sama."

"Na-Naru..."

Naruto melonggarkan dekapannya, menyentuhkan dahinya pada poni rata Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membongkar rahasia itu, Hinata"

Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak hebat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia memulai sesuatu yang dulu membuatnya dan Hinata menjauh.

Kali ini tidak ada helaian daun yang jatuh. Hanya ada rintik hujan.

Dan ia benar-benar merasakan hangat napas Hinata di wajahnya. Benar-benar hangat.

**~NHFD5~**

_**Maret, 29 2014**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari yang tidak kusangka-sangka. Aku... aku tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Aku bahkan gemetaran. Gemetarnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Tadi dia hampir saja menciumku!**_

_**Aku menginginkannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya ketika ada orang lain di hatinya. Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku hampir saja terbawa suasana, namun mungkin Tuhan menyelamatkanku. Ada sehelai daun yang jatuh dan itu menghancurkan momen anehku bersamanya.**_

_**Aku hanya tidak bisa berpikir saat ia begitu dekat denganku. Bagaimana ini? Apakah besok aku harus menemuinya lagi di belakang sekolah?**_

_**Bagaimana?**_

_**Naruto, tolong berhenti membuatku gila!**_

**~NHFD5~**

**-thEnd-**

**Author's side**

Selamat NaruHina Fluffy Day #5!

Boring ya ceritanya?

Mungkin dari semua fanfic untuk NHFD #5, sudah ini yang paling menyedihkan T.T

Well, aku ngga bisa menyalahkan mereka yang baru paragraf kesekian sudah menutup tab fanfic ini. Tapi, untuk siapa pun yang bisa selesai membaca fanfic ini, saya ucapkan selamat! Kalian berhasil melewati tantangan ngantuk! Hahahahah…

Entah mengapa, rasanya kualitas tulisanku makin menurun. Maaf banget aku malah menyajikan cerita seperti ini ke teamn-teman semua T.T

#Fluffy-nya maaaanaaaaa? #tabok

Biasanya, aku hanya akan gonjang ganjing fangirling-an tentang NaruHina di author's side ini. Namun sekarang, aku benar-benar mengharapkan review dari teman-teman semua. Kritikan-kritikan serta saran kalian akan sangat berguna buat aku.

Kalau kalian bingung, cukup katakan saja apa yang kalian rasakan setelah membaca fanfic ini. :D

Kalian hanya perlu jujur!

OKEEE?

YAP! SEKALI LAGI SELAMAT NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #5!

SEBARKAN KEBAHAGIAAN DAN KEDAMAIAN KE SELURUH PENJURU DUNIA! INGATLAH BAHWA NHL ADALAH YANG TERBAIK!1 ULALALALALALA! #dor

Ehem, narsiezzz dikit nggak apa-apa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Coolest Pairing…**_

_**Ever after…**_

***Kenapa? Ndak suka? Angkat Gunung! Bakar Laut! Goreng Aspal!***


End file.
